superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Musical Scrapbook! Credits (1997)
"Barney's Musical Scrapbook" * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producer: Linda Houston * Series Producers: Jeff Gittle, Martha Datema Lipscomb * New Material Directed by: Fred Holmes * Series Director: Bruce Deck * New Material Written by: Mark S. Bernthal * Series Writers: Mark S. Bernthal, Mitch Lobrovich, Rebecca Self Snider * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Series Lyricists/Composers: Stephen Bates Baltes, Lory Lazarus * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Voice of Barney - Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Voice of Baby Bop - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Voice of BJ - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Body Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Stella the Storyteller - Phyllis Cicero ** Jason - Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Juan - Michael Krost ** Carlos - Corey Lopez ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Kenneth - Nathan Regan ** Julie - Susannah Wetzel * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Terrie Davis Manning * Post Production Supervisor: David Baertsch * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: Wayne Cook, Randy Patrick, Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Clay Armstrong, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon, Van Smalley * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Lighting Design: Berner & Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Boom Operators: James Johnson, David Smith * Grip/Electric: James Edwards, Jim Fischer, Buck Hatcher, Jeffrey Jon, Steve Ritchey, Steve Walker * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis Brooks * Draftsperson: Christopher McCray * Craft/Prop Artist: Mark Brogan * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Carpenters: Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith * Scenic Painter: E. (Bill) Steele * Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst * Costume Technician: D.J. Segler * Costume Sewing: Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Santiago Molena, Rhonda Richards, Kristen Schaffner, Christine Stolp, Sarah Sunderman * Make-Up Designer: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Asst. to Performance Director: David Voss * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Dialogue Editor: Denice Crowell * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastian * Special Video Effects: Video Post & Transfer, Inc. * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Production Assistants: Braden McDonald, Tim Thomaston, Joel Zoch * Music Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Bradford Coleman, Keith Davenport, Larry Haron, Mike Pietzsch * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles-Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: Mary Evans * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Shery Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" · Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop & BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Series Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * © Copyright 1997 · Lyons Partnership, L.P.